own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 29
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = "Some die young" by Laleh |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 29 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Confirmed countries. | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but will not in 29 }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 29, often referred to as OESC #29, is the up-coming 29th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Azerbaijan , following Laleh's victory in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 28 contest with the song "Some die young". During the winner's press conference, an İctimai Television representative stated that the host city will be Baku. It was announced during the meeting of the Head of Delegations that the dates for the three semi-finals are between 4 July and 11 July 2014, with the final planned between 12 July and 21 July 2014. This will be the first time Azerbaijan is hosting the contest. On 4 May 2014, it was confirmed that the Baku Crystal Hall would be the venue of the 29th edition. Also the slogan of the competition will be "Start a fire.". So far, fifty-eight countries have confirmed their participation on the contest including the return of Greenland and Tunisia after an one-edition absence. Three countries have decided to withdraw, respectively Austria, Switzerland and Syria. Venue On 4 May 2014, it was confirmed that the Baku Crystal Hall would be the venue of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 29. Baku Crystal Hall (Azerbaijani: Bakı Kristal Zalı) is an indoor arena in Baku, Azerbaijan. Located on the coast of Baku near National Flag Square, construction of the arena began in August 2011 and finished in April 2012—in time for it to host its first major event, the 2012 edition of the Eurovision Song Contest. Baku Crystal Hall was built in order to host the Eurovision Song Contest 2012. On 2 August 2011, the main agreement was signed with Alpine Bau Deutschland AG to construct the venue and preparations for construction had been started in the area. Even though the full cost of the contract was not named, the government allocated 6 million AZN for the construction of the venue. On 5 September 2011, it was announced that the venue will hold 25,000 spectators. The arena also contains VIP lounges. The construction of the arena was expected to be completed by 31 March 2012. However, there was a delay of three weeks because of weather conditions, and the building was announced to have been completed on 16 April 2012 Location }} Baku is the capital and largest city of Azerbaijan, as well as the largest city on the Caspian Sea and of the Caucasus region. Baku is located 28 metres (92 ft) below sea level, which makes it the lowest lying national capital in the world. Baku is also the largest city in the world located below sea level. It is located on the southern shore of the Absheron Peninsula, which projects into the Caspian Sea. The city consists of two principal parts: the downtown area and the old Inner City (21.5 ha). At the beginning of 2009, Baku's urban population was estimated at just over two million people. Officially, about 25 percent of all inhabitants of the country live in Baku's metropolitan area. Baku is divided into eleven administrative districts (raions) and 48 townships. Among these are the townships on islands in the Baku Bay and the town of Oil Rocks built on stilts in the Caspian Sea, 60 km (37 mi) away from Baku. The Inner City of Baku along with the Shirvanshah's Palace and Maiden Tower were inscribed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site in 2000. According to the Lonely Planet's ranking, Baku is also among the world's top ten destinations for urban nightlife. The city is the scientific, cultural and industrial center of Azerbaijan. Many sizeable Azerbaijani institutions have their headquarters there, including SOCAR, one of the world's top 100 companies and others. The Baku International Sea Trade Port, sheltered by the islands of the Baku Archipelago to the east and the Absheron Peninsula to the north, is capable of handling two million tons of general and dry bulk cargoes per year. Baku hosted the 57th Eurovision Song Contest in 2012 and will host the 2015 European Games. This is the first time in the history of the contest, that the competition will take place in Azerbaijan. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' 'Running Order' Participants 'Returning artists' Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' 'Semi-Final 2' 'Semi-Final 3' 'Finalists' Other countries * : While there were rumours about Armenia's withdraw the Armenian head of delegation confirmed Armenia's participation in Baku on 11 June. * : The Austrian national broadcaster was forced to withdraw due to voting issues in Grand Final from previous edition, therefore being disqualified. The country is allowed to make it come back next edition. * : Croatia after a long time with not contacting with the administration they do confirm their participatiion to the up-coming event. * : After one edition break, the delegation of Estonian broadcaster announced that the country is not planning to return in the next editions. Therefore a return is possible once they will get a new head of delegation from OESC 31. * : After one edition of non competing the Greenlandic delegation announced that they are back to the contest stronger than ever. * : The Lebanese delegation hasn't talked with the administration yet.Everyone is trying hard to keep Lebanon in the contest. * : It was rumoured that the African country would withdraw from contest due to poor results from previous editions and lack of interest in participating. There is not a final decision made. * : Because of some problems the Dutch delegation had with the administration of OESC,they changed delegation and they are back to the contest. * : Rumours were saying that the British country was going to withdraw.Although the N.Irish head of delegation confirmed their participationto the up-coming event. * : The Swiss national broadcaster is forced to withdraw for one edition for breaking the rules of the previous contest by non-voting in the Grand Final. A future come back in OESC 30 is possible. * : On April 5th, In an interview with a representant from Syrian national broadcaster, it has been officially announced that the country is withdrawing from contest due to it poor results. * : Because of their poor results in OESC 27 Tunisia withdrawed from the contest.Although they have confirmed their participatin to the up-coming edition in Baku,Azerbaijan. Voting and spokespersons Category:OESC editions